


¡Un regalo Súper Cool!

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cadena de favores, Concerts, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Birthday, Jazz - Freeform, Maka Histética, Romance, Simetría, Todos contra Maka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para cualquier persona, el próximo sábado será un día cualquiera, solo uno más de los otros 365 días que tiene el año. Pero para mí, Maka Albarn, ese día será especial... ¡El sábado es el cumpleaños de Soul! Y como buena compañera que soy le daré el regalo más increíble que nunca nadie más le haya dado, ¡un regalo super cool!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Un regalo Súper Cool!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, de verdad.

**_ ¡Un Regalo Super Cool! _ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para cualquier persona el próximo sábado será un día cualquiera, solo uno más de los otros 365 días que tiene el año. Pero para mí, Maka Albarn, ese día será especial.

¡El sábado es el cumpleaños de Soul!

Y como buena compañera que soy le daré el regalo más increíble que nunca nadie más le haya dado. Este será perfecto, hermoso, _cool_ … Solo tengo un pequeño problema: ¡no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle! Había pensado en ropa o quizá en algún disco de vinil, pero esos son regalos bastante obvios que de seguro los demás le darán —a excepción de Black Star, ya que lo más seguro es que él le regale alguno de sus tantos autógrafos—. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga, la persona que mejor lo conoce ¡y no sé que regalarle!

Me siento patética.

Me senté en el sillón. Por más vueltas que le doy al asunto no se me ocurre nada. Mi mente no iba más allá de discos de vinil o una dotación de salmón. ¡Por Dios! El año pasado Soul me dio un esplendido regalo y yo no creo poder compensarlo. Recuerdo que me regalo una composición, el mismo la hizo; es una melodía un tanto tétrica pero a mí me gusta. Lástima que yo no podré darle algo tan espectacular como lo que él me dio.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no noté el momento en el que Blair se sentó en mi regazo en su forma gatuna. Sostenía en su hocico lo que parecía ser una hoja de periódico. Alcé una ceja, curiosa.

—Maka-chan —canturreó mi nombre y dejó la hoja en mi regazo —, Blair puede ayudarte.

Esta gata me conoce mejor de lo que yo creía. ¿Tan preocupada me veré?

—Blair, a menos que me digas que regalarle exactamente a Soul, no veo otra forma en la que puedas ayudarme.

—Pero Blair sabe que puedes darle a Soul-kun como regalo —me espetó y luego señalo la hoja de periódico.

La tomé entre mis manos y comencé a leer, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa con cada palabra que leía. Blair acababa de salvarme la vida.

—Blair ha oído a Soul-kun decir que esa banda le gusta.

—A Soul le encanta su música, incluso tiene toda su discografía completa. —Era cierto. Soul admiraba en sobremanera a ese cuarteto. Aquella colección para él era un tesoro.

La suerte acababa de sonreírme de nuevo. Al parecer ese grupo tendría una presentación especial en Death City por única vez. El concierto sería el sábado, el mismo día del cumpleaños de Soul. Le compraría de regalo un boleto, se lo día en la mañana de ese día y en la tarde el podría asistir al evento. Sería una experiencia única para él ya que según recuerdo Soul llegó a mencionarme que nunca había asistido a ninguna de sus presentaciones. ¡Acababa de encontrar el regalo más cool!

Pero…

—Los boletos comenzaron a venderlos hace algunos días Blair, lo más seguro es que ya queden pocos. Los últimos deben estar muy caros.

Esa idea me desanimó. Si bien tenía ahorrado mucho dinero, no creía que me alcanzará para comprar un boleto a tan alto precio.

—Eso no es problema, Maka-chan. Blair te dará parte de sus ahorros para que puedas comprar el boleto. Todo sea por Soul-kun.

—Muchas gracias —la abracé. Aunque a veces renegara de ella, Blair era buena amiga.

Luego del emotivo momento, Blair me dio su dinero y salí de mi departamento. Debía comprar ese boleto cuando antes.

 

La fila era enorme, había un sinfín de personas delante de mí, no creía salir pronto, incluso dudaba si aun había boletos. Las horas pasaron y yo, poco a poco, fui avanzando; Gracias a Shinigami-sama llegó mi turno, pero en cuanto iba a abrir la boca para pedir un boleto, la encargada colocó un letrero. Me enfurecí al instante.

 —¿Cómo que “agotados”? —alcé mi voz, molesta, no podía ser posible.

—¿Acaso no sabes leer niña? —me dijo a la vez que señalaba el pequeño cartel —. Ahí dice “agotados”.

—Por supuesto que sé leer pero… pero llevo haciendo fila por horas solo para poder comprar un boleto ¡y resulta que ya no hay!

—Suerte para la próxima. —Dicho eso dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

Comencé a vociferar maldiciones y a jalarme las coletas de coraje. Ya tenía el regalo perfecto y ahora se me había escapado de las manos. No sabía si gritar o ponerme a llorar. ¿Ahora que se suponía que le daría a Soul? Mi mente no lograba idear nada, ¡y la persona que estaba tarareando esa absurda canción tan infantil no me ayudaba en nada!

En ese instante dejé de hacer mi escenita de coraje y fijé mi atención en la persona que tarareaba la canción, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Patty. Ella me vio y se acercó hasta mí con su característica sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

—Hola, Maka-chan —gritó, no entendí porque lo hizo si estaba enfrente de mí. Logró aturdirme.

—Hola, Patty.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó. Yo solo suspiré.

—Bueno, es una larga historia. No sé si te acordaras que el sábado es el cumpleaños de Soul —la miré y ella asintió —, bueno, yo no sabía que regalarle pero en la mañana vi un anuncio sobre una banda de Jazz que vendría a Death City, a Soul le encanta esa banda, así que planeaba comprarle un boleto y dárselo como regalo, pero los boletos ya están agotados…

—Te refieres a un papelito como este —dijo a la vez que casi me estampaba un papel en la cara. Me fije bien en lo que sostenía en su mano, ¡era un boleto!

No podía creerlo, al parecer no todo estaba tan mal como yo creía. Aun tenía la oportunidad de darle un regalo _super cool_ a Soul.

—Patty, ¿cuánto quieres por ese boleto?

Ella me miró fijamente, luego escondió el boleto tras su espalda.

—No está en venta. Se lo daré como regalo a mi one-chan. Está desanimada porque le salió un barrito en la nariz.

—Por favor, Patty, te lo ruego —intenté sonar lo más convincente que pude. En otras circunstancias no me rebajaría a esto pero realmente deseaba darle un buen regalo a Soul.

Patty se llevó un dedo al mentón en una pose pensativa.

—Pues… en ese caso, tengo que darle otro regalo a mi one-chan, ¡algo tan genial como una jirafa! —Dijo, dando pequeños brinquitos en su mismo lugar.

—No creo que Liz quiera una jirafa, dime ¿cómo qué le gustaría?

—Tener una cita con un tipo guapo, eso siempre la anima —me respondió al instante, debí suponerlo, después de todo estamos hablando de Liz. —Te contaré un secreto, Maka —Patty se acercó a mi oído y me susurró —: a mi one-chan le gusta Hero.

—¿Enserio?

—No critiques sus gustos —espetó con una leve aura asesina rodeándola, tragué saliva y preferí guardarme cualquier comentario al respecto.

—¿Entonces sí yo consigo que Hero salga con Liz tú me darás el boleto?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, en ese caso, espérame un momento. Ese boleto será mío.

 

Encontrar el departamento donde vivía Hero no fue tan complicado. Una vez que estuve frente a su puerta toque un par de veces, segundos después me abrió un desconcertado Hero.

—¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hero, ten una cita con Liz. —Fui directo al grano, no tenía tiempo como para perderlo en rodeos.

Hero se sonrojó al instante, yo sonreí para mis adentros. Era obvio que le gustaba Liz —bueno, a la mayoría de los chicos les gustaba Liz— así que esto era pan comido. Al menos eso creía.

—No creo poder, Maka —me dijo en tono afligido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi guardarropa es un asco, no puedo tener una cita con Liz en estás fachas —. Se señaló a sí mismo.

—¿Es enserio? —Realmente Hero era patético, no entiendo cómo es que le puede gustar a Liz.

—Oye, no todos los días se tiene una cita con Elizabeth Thompson.

—Escucha Hero, si yo te consigo ropa adecuada, ¿tendrías esa cita?

—Por supuesto, pero recuerda que debe ser elegante y sofistica…

No lo dejé terminar, ya había escuchado lo suficiente. ¡No puedo creer que obtener un boleto me sea tan complicado! No importa, de cualquier forma, yo haría cualquier cosa por Soul… después de todo es mi mejor amigo, sí, es por eso, él es mi _amigo_.

No tenía tiempo para divagaciones, debía encontrar esa ropa para Hero. Lo bueno es que ya sabía exactamente a quien acudir. Porque en todo Death City no hay persona más elegante y sofisticada que…

 

—¡Kid necesito tu ayuda!

Así es, Death The Kid. Estoy segura que él puede asesorarme respecto a esto, depuse de todo es, según yo, la persona más elegante de toda la ciudad.

—Maka, que sorpresa tenerte aquí. Pasa.

Entré a su mansión, aunque ya hubiese estado ahí varias veces nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Kid me ofreció asiento en uno de los sillones de su amplia sala, acepté la invitación y antes de que él me dijese cualquier cosa hablé yo.

—Kid, necesito que me prestes ropa para Hero.

Mi amigo me miró de forma extraña. Supongo que eso debió haberse escuchado bastante raro.

—¿Podrías explicarte mejor? —me pidió.

—Mira, es una historia larga pero la resumiré —suspiré y le dirigí la mirada a Kid —: el sábado es el cumpleaños de Soul y no sabía que regalarle, pero me di cuenta que se presentaría en la ciudad una banda de Jazz que a él le gusta, pero cuando fui a comprar el boleto para poder regalárselo, estos ya estaban agotados. Luego encontré a Patty y ella tenía un boleto pero se lo daría a Liz de regalo de consuelo por un barrito que le salió, yo le ofrecí dinero por él pero ella me dijo que solo me lo daría si le conseguía a Liz una cita con Hero y cuando fui con Hero el me dijo que solo saldría con Liz si tenía ropa elegante…

—…Y por eso has acudido a mi —completó mi relato, yo asentí —. No hay problema, Maka, te prestaré algún traje para que puedas dárselo a Hero, no habrá necesidad de que me lo devuelvas.

Sonreí al instante, no cavia duda de que Kid era una persona amable.

—Pero… —Bien, al parecer no era tan amable — necesito que hagas algo por mí.

¿Qué acaso nadie puede hacer un favor solo porqué sí?

—Dime ¿qué necesitas?

—Verás, Maka —solo espero que no salga con alguno de sus rollos sobre simetría —, he estado observando a Chrona de un tiempo a la fecha —se sonrojó. Vaya, ¡Kid sonrojándose! Esto es verídico — y me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo único que la hace asimétrica es ese horroroso corte de cabello que tiene. Y, bueno, tú eres su mejor amiga, eres la persona a la que más confianza le tiene y la más cercana a ella.

—¿Y eso qué? —alcé una ceja, no entendía nada.

—Convence a Chrona de que me permita cortarle ese asimétrico cabello, estoy seguro que si tú se lo propones Chrona aceptará. A cambio te daré la ropa para Hero.

Eso no me lo esperaba, en verdad que no. Todo se me estaba complicando más de lo que creí en un principio. Suspiré y terminé accediendo a la propuesta de Kid.

Salí de la mansión y me encaminé a Shibusen, de seguro Chrona debía encontrarse ahí. Solo espero que ella sepa lidiar con “un corte de cabello”.

 

Toqué un par de veces, el sonido hizo eco en los amplios pasillos subterráneos de Shibusen. Aun no entendía el porqué Chrona seguía quedándose aquí, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad le pediría a Shinigami-sama que me dejará llevármela a mi departamento. Estoy segura que ella se alegrara, además Soul tampoco pondría ninguna objeción.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna me tomé la libertad de abrir la puerta. Lo primero con lo me topé fue con la imagen de Chrona abrazando su almohada encima de su cama, no era la primera vez que la veía así, me acerqué hasta ella y la toqué, pero siguió en su misma posición, volvía a tocarla pero tampoco reaccionaba. Por Shinigami-sama, ¿qué demonios le sucedió a Chrona?

—¡Chrona! —grité exaltada, en ese instante ella levantó la mirada de forma brusca, como asustada, y de su garganta salió un chillido horrible.

La sostuve entre mis brazos para calmarla, luego de unos instantes lo logré. Después de que todo estuviera en calma, me dirigió una tímida sonrisa y su semblante se dulcificó.

—Hola, Maka —me saludó tiernamente.

—¿Por qué no me contestabas? Me preocupe mucho.

—Perdona, pero me he quedado dormida —contestó. ¿Así que armé todo esté escándalo por nada? Los nervios me impiden pensar, al parecer.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, tengo que decirte algo importante —le resté importancia al asunto —: Chrona, Kid quiere cortarte el cabello…

—¿Qué? —Gritó exaltada. Al parecer el ser directa no me funcionaría con ella — Pero, ¿por qué?

—Dice que tu cabello te hace asimétrica. Por favor, Chrona, deja que Kid te corte el pelo —le pedí, ella me miró curiosa.

—¿Entonces, Shinigami-kun quiere hacerme simétrica?

Yo pensé que me preguntaría el porqué de mi repentina petición, que bueno que no fue así, no tenía ganas de contar la historia del regalo para Soul.

—Sí, ya sebes como es él. Y, pues, yo también creo que te verías muy bien con un corte de pelo.

—¿Me vería mejor?

—Por supuesto, lucirías más bonita, y te verías todavía mejor si siempre mantuvieras una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Crees que a Shinigami-kun le gusté como me vea cuando me corte el cabello y tenga una sonrisa en el rostro?

Oh vaya, ¡acaso Chrona me estaba confesando que Kid le gustaba! A lo que yo entiendo, sí, a ella le debe gustar el asimétrico de Kid y supongo que él también debe tener cierto interés en ella, por algo quiere hacerla “simétrica”. Qué bien por Chrona, eso quería decir que se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida. Pero por más que quisiera tener una plática de chicas en este instante, tengo pendiente el asunto del boleto, y Soul siempre ha sido mi _prioridad_ , es decir, Soul es importante y eso pero…

Me estoy saliendo del tema.

—¿Entonces accedes?

—Clar…

Pero antes de que pudiese contestarme, Ragnarok emergió de su espalda.

—Ni pienses que permitiré que le corten el cabello a Chrona —me espetó.

—Escucha, chibi-Ragnarok, el cabello es de Chrona y ella sabe qué hacer con él.

—No permitiré que rayitas le toqué tan siquiera un mechón.

—Ragnarok, yo… —intentó decir Chrona pero su compañero comenzó a molestarla y a jalarle el cabello y la nariz.

—Tú no digas nada, tonta.

Eso me hizo enfurecer, tomé un libro que estaba sobré la cómoda y se lo estampé a Ragnarok en la cabeza, por suerte no herí a Chrona.

—Escucha, estúpida —dijo, esta vez refiriéndose a mi —, solo permitiré que le corten el cabello a Chrona si tú haces algo por mí.

No, no, ¡no! No otra vez. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había hecho. Primero Patty, luego Hero, después Kid y ¡ahora hasta Ragnarok!

¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunté entre dientes, realmente estaba por perder la paciencia.

—¿Recuerdas el pastel que comimos en la fiesta del mono de cabello azul hace un mes?

Hice memoria. ¡Ah, sí! Fue el día en que Tsubaki y Black Star anunciaron su noviazgo de forma oficial —digo, porque eso era algo que se venía venir y era más que obvio—. Tuvimos una pequeña reunión en casa de ellos y Tsubaki cocinó un delicioso pastel de chocolate con nata. Recuerdo que todos pedimos más de dos porciones, incluso Liz rompió su dieta por ese pastel.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Quiero que me traigas un pastel igual, ¡pero para mí solo!

—Eres un… —¡glotón, egoísta, imbécil, idiota…! Y un sinfín de más insultos pensé. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

Me despedí de Chrona y salí rápidamente de Shibusen. Tenía que ir a casa de Tsubaki a convencerla de preparar ese pastel para Ragnarok. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que Tsubaki-chan no me pedirá nada a cambio, ella es tan amable.

 

—¡Por favor, Tsubaki-chan! —Le imploré casi de rodillas. Ella esbozo su típica sonrisa amable y se acercó a mí.

—Sabes que lo haría con gusto, Maka-chan, pero tengo ocupada toda la tarde, le prometía a Ángela-chan jugar con ella.

Sin duda alguna este era el peor día de toda mi vida. Creo que ni la batalla contra Asura resultó tan complicada. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Quiero hacer algo lindo por Soul, en verdad, y parece que el mundo se ha puesto en mi contra.

—Por favor —sollocé. Estaba llegando a mi límite —, sino le entrego el pastel a Ragnarok él no dejará que Kid le corte el pelo a Chrona, y si Kid no le corta el pelo a Chrona no me dará la ropa para Hero, y Hero no tendrá su cita con Liz y Patty no me dará el boleto ¡y yo no podré darle un regalo _cool_ a Soul!

Al parecer, Tsubaki se compadeció de mí. Me miró con ternura y palmeó mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré —me dijo, yo no pude resistirme y la abracé.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…! —repetí una y otra vez. Al parecer había alguien que sí se apiadaba de mi.

—Entonces, Maka-chan, ¿crees que podrías… —Oh, no. No otra vez — pasar parte de la tarde con Ángela mientras yo hago el pastel?

Bueno, de todos los favores que me han pedido, creo que este es el más sencillo.

—¡Por supuesto!

 

Retiro lo dicho anteriormente. De todos los favores que me han pedido ¡este es el más complicado! La energía de Ángela no se acaba. Ya henos jugado a la casita, a las muñecas, a la “hora del té” y otros juegos que no recuerdo ni su nombre. Admiro a Mifune y a Tsubaki por la paciencia que tienen para aguantar a esta niña.

—Maka-chan, Maka-chan —me gritaba casi al oído, yo lo único que deseaba era huir —, juguemos a “la comidita”.

—Ya jugamos a eso —rezongué.

—Otra vez, juguemos otra vez.

¡Ya no aguanto! Necesito un descanso.

—Este, Ángela-chan, ¿qué te parece si invitamos a alguien más a jugar?

La niña dejó de saltar y fijó sus ojos en mí. Por favor, que acceda.

—No —respondió tajante.

Maldita cría.

—Necesito un descanso, solo te pido 5 minutos, luego jugaremos todo lo que quieras.

—¡Pero yo quiero jugar ahora! —¿Qué nunca se va a callar? Me veo tentada a atacarla en estos instantes.

—¿Entonces que quieres para que me dejes en paz?

La niña se quedo quieta y lo meditó unos instantes para luego volver a saltar de alegría.

—¡Quiero a _Nina_!

—¿Quién es “Nina”?

—Es mi muñeca favorita, pero Black Star-kun me la quitó el otro día y no me la ha querido devolver.

Bueno, al parecer otro eslabón ha aparecido en esta absurda “cadena de favores”. ¿Qué más da uno más? Aparte Ángela es una niña y realmente necesito descansar.

—Te daré tu muñeca con la condición de que dejes de gritar y me permitas descansar. Lograré quitarle a Black a _Nina_ y te la devolveré.

La pequeña bruja saltó de alegría, haciendo que de su sombrero saliera lo que parecía ser una lengua. Yo sonreí y la tomé de la mano, ambas nos dirigimos al patio trasero de Shibusen donde debía encontrarse Black Star entrenando.

Soul, si algún día te enteras de todo lo que he pasado para conseguir ese boleto, ¡espero que aprecies mi esfuerzo!

 

—¡Black Star! —Grité enfurecida, él solo continuó corriendo.

—¡Una simple y debilucha mortal como tú jamás logrará alcanzar a Ore-sama!

En estos instantes lo único que deseaba era matar a “Ore-sama”. El maldito de Black Star, aparte de no darme a _Nina_ , comenzó a correr por todo Shibusen. Yo nunca he sido muy buena en cuestiones que requieran actividad física —al menos no tanto como Black—. Estaba agotada, todo el cansancio que tenía retenido estaba afectándome. En cambio, Black Star estaba fresco como una lechuga. Logró escabullirse hasta la entrada de Shibusen. Yo me paré en el umbral de la entrada, apoyé mis manos en mis piernas intentando recobrar el aliento.

Ya no puedo más. Estoy por explotar.

—¡Eres una debilucha, Maka! —me gritó mi “amigo” desde lejos.

—Idiota —mascullé por lo bajo.

—Vamos, Maka ¿esa es toda la acción que puedes darme? —No respondí, estoy demasiado cansada — Ya sé, lo que pasa es que soy demasiado big para ti, ¿cierto?

Un sinfín de insultos se estaban formando en mi mente, mas no dije nada. Estoy enfadada, cansada, exhausta…

—¡Yahooo! —Gritó Black Star — ¡No podrás alcanzar a tu Dios, Maka!

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

—¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Grité y caí de rodillas. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente intentando retener algunas lágrimas. Creo que inclusive Black Star detuvo su espectáculo.

—Yo solo quería darle un regalo cool a Soul, ¡el sábado es su cumpleaños! ¡Y apenas tenía una idea de que darle y me fue arrebatada!

—Oye, Maka… —intentó decirme Black pero no dejé que continuara.

—Primero Patty. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar mi dinero por el boleto? No, ella tenía que decirme que a Liz le gustaba Hero y ahí voy yo de acomedida a decirle que yo conseguiría la cita para Liz, y para empezar ¿por qué Liz se deprimió solo por un barrito? Eso es absurdo, ¡a todos nos salen barritos!

—Maka…

—Y luego el idiota de Hero. “No puedo salir con Liz en estás fachas” —intenté imitar la voz de Hero, aunque creo que más bien pareció varios sollozos ahogados —. ¡Por Dios! Hero es guapo, ¡por algo Liz se fijo en él! Y aunque hubiera ido con sus fachas se hubiese visto bien.

—Maka…

—Y luego Kid y su idea de hacer “simétrica” a Chrona. ¿Si le gusta por qué no la acepta como es? Además él es el menos indicado para hablar de simetría, ¿acaso no se ha visto las líneas en su pelo?

—Maka…

—Y Ragnarok y su gula. Sé que el pastel de Tsubaki es delicioso, pero tampoco es para tanto. Y Tsubaki, ¿por qué me pidió cuidar a Ángela? A duras penas esa niña debe soportarse a sí misma.

—Maka…

—Y para terminar, tú —le grité —, ¿por qué no me diste a Nina? ¿Por qué tenías que hacer todo más difícil? ¿Por qué el mundo confabula contra mí cuando quiero hacer algo lindo por Soul? Solo quería regalarle el maldito boleto para el concierto de Jazz. Soul es mi arma, lo quiero, quizá más de lo que yo misma creo. ¡Yo solo quería darle un regalo _super cool_ a Soul por su cumpleaños!

—¡Maka!

—¿Qué? —le espeté alzando la vista.

—Soul está detrás de ti.

Cuando Black Star me dijo esas palabras, no lo podía creer. Me levanté del suelo y giré mi rostro, efectivamente, Soul estaba ahí. Sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos de lo que siempre estaban, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos en su típica pose cool. Fue en ese momento en el que caí en cuenta…

¡Él lo había escuchado todo!

—Así que por eso no te has aparecido en toda la tarde —me dijo en tono relajado, yo me sonrojé ligeramente y asentí —. No sabía que me apreciaras tanto.

Aunque, a primera estancia, lo último me lo dijo en un tono de burla, muy en el fondo, su tono de voz delataba otra cosa. Aunque creo que estoy alucinando, de seguro todo lo que he hecho en el día comienza a afectarme de verdad.

Permanecimos unos segundos así, hasta que Ángela se hizo presente. Ella nos observo, curiosa, a los dos, luego sonrió de forma extraña y jaló a Black Star para que ambos entraran a Shibusen. Aun cuando él se quejaba mucho, terminó cediendo; pronto sus siluetas desaparecieron de mi vista y quedamos Soul y yo. Solos.

—Este… yo… —No sabía que decir, era difícil.

—No necesitabas hacer todo eso, Maka, aunque no te negaré que tu anécdota es divertida.

—¿Divertida? —repetí incrédula — ¿Enserio te parece divertida? Tuve que suplicarle a Patty, visitar a Hero, lidiar con Kid, ceder ante Ragnarok, aguantar a Ángela y, por si fuera poco, ¡perseguir a Black! ¿Dónde está lo divertido?

Él solo esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba y me tomó del hombro. Últimamente el contacto que tenía con Soul era extraño, y se volvía aun más cuando era físico.

—Gracias por el regalo.

—¿Eh?

Me perdí, en verdad que no entiendo nada.

—Me has regalado una anécdota divertida para contar en todas las fiestas que vayamos. Eso es un regalo cool, Maka.

—Pero la humillada seré yo.

—Te aseguro que tú también te terminarás riendo de esto.

Y al parecer fue más pronto de lo que creí ya que comencé a estallar en carcajadas, pronto Soul se unió a mí. Permanecimos así algunos instantes, hasta que volvimos a recobrar la compostura.

—Vámonos, pecho-plano, te toca preparar la cena —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de Shibusen, yo permanecí estática en mi lugar —, ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó.

—No he hecho todo esto por nada, necesito el boleto. Aunque ya no será una sorpresa, quiero regalártelo. Adelántate al departamento. Iré a con Tsubaki por el pastel, se lo daré a Ragnarok, después llevaré a Chrona con Kid, Kid me dará el traje y se lo llevaré a Hero, luego le informaré a Patty para que me dé el boleto.

—No hay necesidad.

—¿Cómo que no la hay? Una “anécdota divertida” no es regalo suficiente, yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar Soul sacó algo de su bolsillo, me quede estupefacta al ver de lo que se trataba.

—Dos boletos para…

—El concierto de Jazz —terminó mi frase y volvió a sonreírme —. Desde hace bastante estoy al tanto del concierto y compré los boletos en pre-venta.

—¿Dos?

—Pensaba pedirte que me acompañarás. Sé que no sabes nada de música y eso, pero es poco cool ir a esos eventos solo, y creo que eres la más indicada para acompañarme.

—Se supone que es tú cumpleaños, ¿y tú me estás regalando algo?

—El regalo es que me acompañes —me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, acaso… —, ¿sabes? Eso último sonó poco cool.

—No importa, y por supuesto que te acompañaré.

Al decir eso reí un poco. Soul se acercó todavía más a mí y me tomó de la mano. Juntos nos encaminamos a nuestro departamento. Sentí una extraña calidez que no había sentido nunca, y esa sensación se acrecentó cuando Soul comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar la palma de mi mano. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Creo que la que recibió el regalo “ _super cool_ ” fui yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*-*-*-* ** _Omake_** *-*-*-*

—Suéltame, pequeña bruja —vociferaba Black Star. En realidad no es que la niña tuviese un agarre demasiado fuerte pero él, como el Dios que era, no se atrevía a dañarla, después de todo era solo una cría.

—No puedes arruinar los “momentos románticos” de las personas.

—¿De Soul y Maka? Mi amigo nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella.

Y hay que tomar en cuenta que Black Star era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, a menos que fueran —realmente— obvias.

A regañadientes el joven ninja siguió a la pequeña bruja hasta subir las escaleras, llegaron a los pasillos de Shibusen. Se detuvieron, ya que la bruja necesitaba un pequeño descanso, en ese instante, como si de una aparición se tratase, Chrona apareció a sus espaldas. Tanto Black Star como Ángela se sobresaltaron.

—Chrona-san, no nos des esos sustos —regaño la niña.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no me asusté, Ore-sama jamás se asusta.

Tanto Chrona como Ángela lo miraron con pena.

—¿Y qué haces, Chrona? —Quiso saber Black. Antes de que la chica contestara, de su espalda, emergió Ragnarok.

—Vamos a buscar a la tonta pecho-plano para que me dé el pastel que me prometió.

Black Star le miró, curioso, Chrona prosiguió a explicarse.

—Vamos a buscar a Maka, ella debe darnos un pastel.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Black —. Pues pierden su tiempo, ella se fue a pasar un “momento romántico” con Soul —dijo imitando las palabras que anteriormente Ángela había utilizado.

—¡¿Cómo?! —mencionó una voz a sus espaldas, ambos posaron su mirada en la nueva silueta que se hacía presente.

Se trataba de Death The Kid, el cual seguía manteniendo su serio porte y en cada una de sus manos traía unas tijeras. Era una imagen un tanto perturbadora.

—Pero, al menos te convenció para que te cortara el cabello, ¿verdad, Chrona?

La chica no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada. Ragnarok fue quien habló.

—Ni lo sueñes, Rayitas. La idiota de la rubia no trajo mi pastel, así que no hay trato.

—R-Ragnarok, pero yo sí…

—Cállate, idiota. El corte de cabello no hará que le gustes a este idiota.

Chrona enrojeció al instante a la vez que Black Star comenzaba a reír recibiendo, por ello, un fuerte golpe por parte del Shinigami.

—Eso te pasa por arruinar “momentos románticos” —volvió a regañarle Ángela.

Chrona, sin saber qué hacer con exactitud, intentó huir, pero cuando intentó bajar las escaleras para llegar a la primera planta de Shibusen, tropezó y comenzó a caer de forma estruendosa. Lo peor de todo era que Tsubaki apenas se encontraba subiendo un par de escalones, llevaba el pastel de Ragnarok en manos, mas ni siquiera alcanzó a dar más pasos ya que Chrona la arrastró consigo en su caída.

El pastel se le escapó de las manos y, cuando creían que las cosas no podían empeorar, este cayó en la cabeza de Hero que recorría los pasillos de la entrada de Shibusen.

—¡No! ¡Mi pastel! —se lamentó Ragnarok.

Tsubaki pudo levantarse primero. Pronto, los otros tres bajaron la escalera, no pudieron reprimir la risa, ni siquiera Kid, al ver la cómica escena de Hero con el pastel en la cabeza.

Luego de que todos se calmaran, Kid se acercó hasta Chrona y le tendió la mano. La chica la aceptó y logró incorporarse. Ambos se sonrojaron al instante.

—Pero que escena más… —Pero antes de que Black Star terminara su despectivo comentario, se ganó una reprimenda por parte de Tsubaki.

En ese instante, arruinando —otra vez— el pequeño momento entre el Shinigami y la espadachín, Patty se hizo presente con su característico semblante infantil y con un papelito entre manos. La menor de las pistolas al ver a Hero, comenzó a reír por su aspecto, ya luego de unos minutos se acercó hasta él.

—¿Entonces sí tendrás una cita con mi one-chan?

—No lo creo, no puedo ver a Liz así, aparte Maka no me consiguió la ropa adecuada.

Por inercia, todos voltearon a ver a Kid.

—No puedo darte la ropa ya que Maka no convenció a… Ragnarok de cortarle el cabello a Chrona.

Ahora todos miraron a la espada demoniaca.

—No puedo dejar que le corten el cabello a la idiota ya que no tengo mi pastel.

Y ahora todos intercalaron miradas entre Hero y Tsubaki, le chica fue la que tomó la palabra.

—Aunque quisiera dártelo, ya no puedo.

—Pero que idiotas son todos.

Cada uno de los presentes dirigió su mirada a Soul y a Maka, los cuales iban tomados de la mano. Maka se sonrojó al percatarse de la escena que estaban dando, pero en cambio, Soul apretó más su agarre.

—¿Por qué lo dices, viejo? —preguntó Black Star.

—Se complica demasiado la vida, y de paso también se la complicaron a Maka. Tu, Hero —señaló con la cabeza al chico —, a Liz le gustaste, y no precisamente por tu estilo de vestir, así que podrías haber tenido la cita con ella. Así de simple.

—Tal vez tienes razón —susurró el aludido.

—Kid. —El joven le encaró —, si te gusta la chica ¿por qué no la aceptas tal y como es? De cualquier forma, no creo que te haya enamorado precisamente por sus encantos simétricos —Kid bajó la mirada algo apenado.

—Quizá, solo por esta ocasión, deje de lado mi manía.

—Ragnarok, ya no comas tanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese es todo el consejo? —gritó el arma, sorprendida.

—Y los demás, supongo que no tengo nada más que decirles.

—¿Yo sí tengo una pregunta? —mencionó Ángela animada, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

—Adelante, dilo —le animó Soul.

—¿Por qué Maka-san y Soul-kun van de la mano? ¿Ya han progresado en su “momento romántico”?

Maka se sonrojó todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Los demás también podrían jurar que las mejillas se Soul se tiñeron levemente de carmín.

—Eso es… porque… yo… es decir, nosotros —las palabras se le atoraban en su garganta.

—Disculpen pero ya tenemos que irnos. —Maka zanjó el tema de inmediato y jaló a Soul hasta la salida dejando a los demás con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Maka detestaba los momentos incómodos, lástima que tendría que acostumbrase a ellos y más ahora que Soul y ella eran novios. Porque sí, parte del regalo que el chico le pidió fue que aceptara ese noviazgo. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, Maka aceptó.

Un regalo _super cool_ para los dos.


End file.
